Kela De Thaym
| faction = Grineer | planet = Sedna | mission = Merrow | weapon = Multi-Rocket Cannon Impacto pesado on landing | abilities = Deploy Rodillo (Sentry) Rocket Volley Orbital Strike | clonedflesh = 7,250 | alloyarmor = 250 | shield = 1,400 | baselevel = 1 | baseexperience = | codex_scans = 3 | specialbodyparts = Cabeza: 2.0x | other_drops = Plano de Kohmak gemelas (25%) Plano de neurópticas de Saryn (38.72%) Plano del chasis de Saryn (38.72%) Plano del sistema de Saryn (22.56%) Célula Orokin (2.58%) }} Kela De Thaym es el jefe final del planeta Sedna. Sedienta de sangre y sádica, Kela De Thaym posee el campo de combate conocido como Rathuum, donde los posibles desertores se ven obligados a luchar por su libertad contra los verdugos Kela De Thaym, para deleite de su audiencia. Kela De Thaym puede ser encontrada en la misión de Merrow. Muy por encima de sus subordinados, Kela De Thaym es tan ágil como feroz, saltando de plataforma en plataforma mientras lanza múltitud de cohetes y granadas. Después de derrotarla y terminar la misión, recibirás una parte (neurótica, chasis o sistemas)) de Saryn, y también soltará un mod exclusivo por luchar contra los verdugos. También existe la probabilidad de que suelte una Célula Orokin al morir. Puntos de juicio To face Kela De Thaym, players will need to earn judgement points by fighting in the Rathuum Arena on Sedna. There are currently three Arenas of increasing difficulty: * Nakki: lvl 40, rewards 10 points * Yam: lvl 60, rewards 15 points. Requires 10 points to enter * Vodyanoi: lvl 85, rewards 25 points. Requires 15 points to enter En la del El himno de Octavia, players will need to own at least 25 judgement points to enter Merrow and fight Kela, and 12 points will be consumed if the mission is successfully completed. Prior to this update, it cost 100 points to enter Merrow and 25 points were consumed upon successful completion. Appearance and Abilities Kela De Thaym appears as a very large female Grineer with brown Armadura and a rocket launcher that fires multiple rockets at one time. Her main attack consists of launching rockets towards players, or calling down an orbital strike when she takes too much damage. Aside from her launcher, she also has the ability to deploy armored Rollers and their Sentry variant, the former of whom will also continually spawn in the lower level of the arena. Strategy Entering the Arena: *After making your way to her personal Arena, a floor with 4 circular pads will drop down in the center. *Rollers will come out of tubes in the walls, clear them first. *All players must stand on the glowing circular pads in the center and shoot the green lights that appear behind the spinning object on the wall in front of them. **If more roller spawns, Frost's Globo de nieve and Avalancha can help slow/freeze the rollers, or to push rollers back. **Limbo can Desterrar the rollers. **Nezha can immunize team against all knock back with Protección *A coordinated team can all target a single spinning disk with each player aiming at a specific disk which will mitigate missed shots and reload times. **The Ignis can make this trivial. *When all disks are destroyed, the floor will raise to the 2nd level, where there will be a center platform (the one players standing on), an inner ring and 4 corner platforms. #'Phase 1 - Fighting:' #*Kela will land on the center platform, knocking back players, then begin to jump around while deploying Rollers and their sentry variants. #**You can avoid the knockback by jumping in the air and aiming to slow fall or jumping onto the inner ring or the corner platforms. Some warframes' abilities casting animation may prevent the knockback if timed properly, such as: Frost's Globo de nieve just before she lands, Valkyr's Hysteria, Loki's Invisibilidad (more to be confirmed). Unless players want to melee, it's best to just jump away as soon as her dialogue starts. #*One can effectively control the rollers with no effort whatsoever by utilizing an ability such as Ember's Mundo en llamas or Loki's Invisibilidad, turning this boss fight into a much simpler 1 on 1. #*Trinity's Vampiro de energía deals a lot of damage, potentially more so than weapons. #*Ash's Teletransportación with the Teletransporte fatal augment can deal massive damage if a powerful melee weapon modded for finisher damage is equipped. Ash can Teletransporte fatal her as soon as she lands on the platform after the orbital strikes making her immediately go back to her control room. #*If you do not mind a slow fight, Frost's Globo de nieve and Onda de hielo's aumento can slow her so much she appears to be standing still. Nova's Impregnación molecular can also contribute to the crowd control. #'Phase 2 - Orbital Strikes:' #*Once she is damaged enough, she will leap back behind the safety of her control room and initiate an orbital strike, which cannot be stopped. The orbital strike will home in on locations where the players stand. In this phase, either jumping around or simply walk or sprint along the inner ring should prevent you from being hit, this can be easily done if you're soloing as the strikes are very predictable. Jumping around is best done together as a team so that it leaves enough clear spots for the team to jump to next. Choose an outer platform and mark it for your team to follow, then rotate around them clockwise. #*An environmental hazard comes into play during this phase: along the walls, at regular intervals, explosions will apply a proc to whoever is caught in it. #*Limbo's Cataclismo can protect your team from the orbital strike. Frost's Globo de nieve with Fibra de acero maxed and a variety of rango de habilidades mods can protect your team from the orbital strike but will need to be recast after each strike to replenish the durability of the Globo de nieve. #**For maximum protection, Frost should double jump before casting Globo de nieve. #**If one wishes to use as little energy as possible, Frost's Globo de nieve has a 4-second invincibility timer. If timed correctly, Frost only has to cast Globo de nieve twice for each round of orbital strikes. #*If Ivara places her Dashwire Arrow high enough (bullet jump straight up, jump once, and shoot at the wall), the Orbital Strikes will not aim at her at all, and the area of effect blast from the Orbital Strikes aimed at teammates will not hit her. #*Once the strike is over, she will start a countdown to another one, unless players stand on the center and repeat the process from the first stage before the timer runs out she will not jump back into the arena. If you have trouble fighting her and are in need of energy or ammo, it is possible to use the orbital strike phase to your advantage, to farm the rollers for some energy or ammo drops before shooting down all of the disks. #**Using the Ignis can make this very trivial. #*Completing this will cause her to jump back into the arena until damaged to a point again. #*The orbital strikes are considered ground AOE only, so aim gliding in mid air or wall-jumping on the outer walls are valid ways to avoid them. #'Phase 3 - More Fighting:' #* Kela will land on the center platform before using a Cuerda mortal to zip to walls and hang onto them. while she is latched to walls, she will launch rockets at you and the sides of her arena. The best course of action is to dodge the rockets until she jumps down to the ground. #* During this phase, she will sometimes leap to the center of the platform in the middle of the arena and launch small grenades at a direction, this will be the best time to attack her without many interruptions. #* Again, Ash can Teletransporte fatal to her as soon as she lands on the platform making her immediately go back to her control room if a powerful melee weapon is used. If you missed the opportunity to Teletransporte fatal to her, you can wait for her to go down from her Cuerda mortal or shoot her using your primary, secondary or Shuriken (which can automatically seek her). #'Phase 4 - More Orbital Strikes:' #*The bridges on the inner ring will drop leaving 4 small platforms behind. Again, jumping from one to another to easily avoid the orbital strikes. #*More bursts, on the platforms immediately surrounding the ring, will apply a proc at regular intervals. #'Phase 5 - Final:' #*After stopping a second wave of orbital strikes, Kela will become frustrated and angry and come down one last time (to avoid from being knocked down, look at the control room, she'll land on the platform about 1s after she leaves at the end of the orbital strike phase). #*When avoiding her missiles, try not to kite by jumping around on the corner platforms, not only they are hard to reach with basic jumping range and risk of falling into rollers, the missiles are also homing and the player will still take damage as they will explode close to them upon hitting the wall. #*Ash can Teletransporte fatal to her as soon as she lands on the platform killing her instantly if a powerful melee weapon is used. #*'Warning': Limbo should avoid casting any abilities toward the end of the fight, otherwise mod drops are not visible and the drop indicator will indicate it's beneath the floor or in the wall. When defeated she will drop the mod reward which will show up as a ? until the player completes the mission. Trivia *According to the Lotus: **Kela has great influence in the Grineer Court; her assassination would create a power vacuum and stabilize the system. **She extended her term after the mandatory military training for more than a decade, showing her battle experience. **Built by the Sisters for combat, much of her body has been replaced with augmentations. **She keeps an entourage of highly trained Grineer marines with her, suspectedly as much for entertainment as for protection purposes. *As of Kela received a new model, voice lines, and dialogue, as part of Operación: Rathuum. *As of she is considered to be the last Grineer boss to receive a major revamp as all of the Grineer Bosses had received major overhauls within their characters & designs. *Along with the Jackal, Raptors and Capitán Vor, she is one of the few bosses that do not have constantly regenerating shields. Instead, her shields only regenerate when her health drops to a certain point. **Potential Bug: On Xbox One her shields were constantly regenerating. *Kela gives the same amount of affinity as a normal Grineer Heavy Unit. *Prior to , Kela had no limit to how many Rollers she can have actively deployed, creating the potential of a sea of Rollers easily overwhelming and stunlocking players. *Prior to , her picture was also used for Kril's taunts due to a glitch. *Kela was the first female assassination target. *Like Tyl Regor, once a player enters Kela's arena, it becomes impossible to leave until the fight is finished. *If Maníacos are present before the boss fight and not killed off, it is possible for them to teleport into the arena and fight the player. Errores *If an Ash uses Teleport on Kela as she teleports up to her safe room, they will sometimes be teleported up with her. When she teleports back into the fight, the Ash player is teleported out. *There is a chance that if Ash uses Teletransporte fatal on Kela, she may fall through the map and disappear. The icon for extraction will show up, but the exit to the arena will not open. en:Kela De Thaym